


Our Choices Define Us

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: SLASH H/D Harry's summer before sixth year had a huge effect on him. When he returns to Hogwarts, Harry’s no longer the Goldenboy, but independent with a new perspective of his life and Dumbledore. He no longer trusts Dumbledore and the Weasley’s due to their deceit. With his new friend, Emily Alarice (an American transfer student), he reveals his true ...





	Our Choices Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters of the Potterverse. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made through the submitting of this story.

 

Chapter One

 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. It was now September 1st and time to return to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Normally he’d be dying to get back to the place that he called home, but so many things had changed and these changes made him sad to say goodbye. 

 

His friend Emily skidded to a stop in the bathroom doorway and leaned against the doorjamb. “Harrister, let’s go! If you don’t stop fantasizing about yourself, we’ll be late.”  She was tall, about 5’9’’ and had long blonde hair that had black streaks in them. She wore a dark pair of jeans and her favorite plain, black hoodie. 

 

Harry looked over at her and smirked. “Well, can you blame me?” 

 

“No, you are one sexy piece of ass,” She reached over and slapped his ass. “But, seriously, why did you have that faraway look on your face?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I was just thinking of everything that’s happened this summer. I _actually_ don’t want to go back to Hogwarts this year. You don’t how big that is for me, Emily. Hogwarts has been my home since I was eleven.”

 

“Why is it that you don’t want to go back?” Emily had quickly chucked the smart-ass act that she always put on, concerned for her friend. Especially because of everything that had happened these past couple of months. She had hoped that he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, to go back to something familiar and be happy he’d done it. It had taken tons of convincing from Emily to even get him to agree to return.

 

“This is my home now,” was Harry’s simple reply. What he said was true, too. He no longer lived at the Dursley’s. He had moved in with Emily about a month into summer break.

 

“Well, we’ll only be there a few months and then we can come back here and see everyone.” She gave him a small smile and then left to go make sure she had everything.

 

Harry turned back to the mirror and looked at the person staring back. No one would have ever guessed it was Harry if he didn’t have his scar.

 

Now, instead of the I-just-got-out-of-bed hairdo, his hair was sexy-messy, thanks to some gel, and had emerald tips. His right ear was pierced as well as his left eyebrow. His tongue was pierced as well. Harry had also gotten rid of his horrid glasses for contacts. Around his right bicep was a silver snake with green streaks that was biting its tail. Harry had also traded in his bum look for clothes that actually fit. Today he was wearing loose, black jeans and a Slipknot hoodie. He was _so_ different from when he had last seen his ‘friends’, they probably wouldn’t even recognize him, all the better.

 

That was another _huge_ change that had happened. 

 

One day, a couple days after he moved in with Emily, he had decided to surprise Ron and Hermione. He took the Knight Bus to about five minutes away from the Burrow and put on his Invisibility Cloak. He quickly walked to the Burrow and found the kitchen door open. He slipped inside to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny eating dinner. Their dinner conversation topic: him.

 

He had stayed and listened to what they were saying in disbelief. They were saying that they had been told by Dumbledore to befriend him and that they thought he was nothing but a spotlight-seeking bastard.

 

Harry tore his eyes away from the mirror and picked up his eyeliner. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
